I will never be with you
by Suze DeVamp
Summary: "But with her, it was love at first sight. And the most heartbreaking thing about it was that she belonged to someone else."Inspired by James Blunts amazing song, 'You're Beautiful'.
1. Chapter 1

**I will never be with you.**

**Edward's POV.**

She was beautiful.

And nothing could ever describe how I felt for her. I had everything in life. Money, girls, success, luxury. But something that I lacked was love. Yes, I had many girlfriends whether it was in college or high school but I never truly loved any of them.

But with _her,_ it was love at first sight.

And the most heartbreaking thing about it was that she belonged to someone else.

From the distance I was sitting, I couldn't hear their conversation but it definitely looked like they were fighting. She didn't deserve him. Heck, she didn't even deserve me but I wanted her.

I watched as she gave him one last look with tears in her eyes and walk out of the restaurant.

I saw her again a week later at a ballroom party. Thats good news but the bad news? She was with _him._

And they looked so happy together that it hurt me to the extent where I was thinking of suicide.

_She_ is so going to kill me one day.

I watched by the bar as she danced with him.

She looked beautiful.

"Bella Swan. Nice choice, Cullen." My date and best friend Rosalie said.

"That's her name?" I asked, stupidly.

"You've been checking her out for weeks and you don't know her name? Your such an idiot." She rolled her eyes and continued. "Aren't you gonna ask her out?"

"She's taken." I said with my voice slightly breaking.

"Well then get her, you idiot. Fight for her. You love her, don't you?"

"I do. I love her so much. But, Rosalie, she's happy with him. Can't you see? She loves him as much as I love her." A tear dropped from eye as I spoke.

"Well, atleast dance with her. Look, shes coming towards the bar. Go, come on Cullen! I know you can do it." And with that, Rosalie left.

"Good evening." Bella said.

"Uh ya, um, good evening." I stammered. Oh ya Cullen. Go screw it up. "Would you care for a dance?"

"A dance? I don't know..."

"Please? It's not everyday I get a chance to dance with beautiful ladies like you." God, I hoped she didn't get angry at my very bad attempt at flirting.

But she did opposite. She laughed. And oh God, did it sound like bells...

"Ok. If you insist."

I took her hand to lead her towards the dance floor and as soon as I touched her, I felt something I had never felt. I looked at Bella to see if she had felt it too. By the look of her face, I guessed she did.

James blunt's 'You're beautiful' started playing.

As the song went on and as we danced, I realized the lyrics were very similar to what I was going through.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
>But we shared a moment that will last till the end...<em>

We definitely did share a moment. It was amazing. I could see she felt the same too.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

Someone tapped me on the shoulder as we were dancing. I turned around and saw it was _him._

"Jake." Bella muttered.

"Yeah hi. I'm sorry to disturb here but can I have my girl for a moment?" He asked with a smirk on his face. That bastard.

"Of course." I said as I let go of Bella. "It was nice dancing with you." I told her.

"You too." She gave me her beautiful smile.

"Lets go love." _Jake _said and he kissed her in front me.

Again, _that bastard._

And with that they left.

Rosalie came behind me and asked, "So how was it?"

_But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you. <em> 

"It was... incredible. But the truth is Rose, she will never me mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :)**

**This story was actually supposed to be a one shot but the lovely reviews I got inspired me a little to continue, so here it is – Chapter 2 of 'I will never be with you.'**

**Thank you to – XxXx Maddie xXxX ; ; weekitty ; francesmama for reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV.<strong>

"There was no need for you to act rude out there, Jake."

I knew saying that would piss Jake off but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to dance with _him_more; I was enjoying it so much.

"So what, you think I'm just gonna sit there and watch while you dance with some stupid jerk?"

That did it.

"I was only dancing with him, Jake. There is _nothing_ wrong in dancing with someone." For once, I lost my calm. I was always the controlled one in the relationship, the more mature one. I knew Jake had major anger issues and if only I took the back seat, this relationship would work.

"Dancing? His hands were all around you Bella and it seemed like you didn't mind at all."

"Okay, so now you're accusing me?" I turned towards him and continued, "Just stop the car, Jake."

"What?"

"Stop the freaking car." The car came to a halt with a screech and I got out. "You don't get to control me, Jacob Black. Just go to hell."

"Bella, be practical. You can't walk home at this time. It's miles away." So now he's concerned.

"Well, at least it's better than sitting in the car with you." After slamming the door of the car shut, I turned around and walked away.

I walked for about 30 minutes and got fed up. He was right. There's no way I'll reach home on my foot. So I called Alice and asked her to pick me up. There's no way I'm getting a cab at this time.

.

With her super fast porsche, Alice reached in about 10 minutes and I got inside. "Sorry for disturbing you at this time."

"Oh shush, Belly. You know I don't mind. So what happened between you and Jake?" That's the thing with Alice. Always straight to the point.

So I told her everything from dancing with the guy at the ball to the argument with Jake in the car.

"Hmm. This green eyed guy seem's really interesting. Did you get his number?" God, she was already bouncing on her seat.

"Alice! No, I don't even know his name. And Jake interrupted us before I could ask him his name"

"Yeah, like usual he ruins everything." She rolled her eyes. "Why do you even keep up with that guy?"

"I don't know Alice. I really don't know."

.

As soon as I reached home, I took a quick shower and hit the bed straight away. I checked my phone and saw there were 4 missed calls from Jake. I'll deal with him later. The only thing I wanted to think about was _him_. His smoldering green eyes, tousled bronze hair and crooked smile. I slowly slept off as the memories of the ball came flashing in my mind.

**Edward's POV.**

_Bella. _

She was the first thing that crossed my mind when I woke up. God, she looked so beautiful yesterday. I mean she already is, but yesterday, she looked stunning. Damn it. That boyfriend of her's had to interrupt us.

I put on my jogging shoes and left the house to go for a walk. I needed to clear my mind from all the stuff that was happening lately. Especially _Bella._

Great. Just when I wanted to forget about Bella, there's a girl who looks exactly like her. And she's coming towards me.

"Hey. We met at the ball yesterday."

Oh wait, it is Bella. I feel like such an idiot.

"Hey!" Don't sound too excited Cullen. Control your voice. "Uh, how are you?"

"Great. What about you?"

"Good." I smiled at her.

"Ok so, this is kinda embarrassing. The thing is I don't know your name. I left before I could even make a proper conversation with you." She looked down as she spoke.

"Well, lets introduce ourselves then. Edward Cullen." I put my hand out to shake.

"Bella Swan." She shook my hand and then asked, "So what do you do for living?"

"I'm a doctor." I grinned. "And you?"

"A trainee lawyer."

And from there our conversation went on till an hour. And just within that hour, I realized how much of a wonderful person she was. She was beautiful inside out.

"Edward. It was so nice meeting you but I think I have to go now. I'll see you later?"

"Sure, of course." Wait, should I ask for her number or should I not? Maybe I should..."Uh, if you don't mind, I'd love to have your number. I mean, its fine if you don't-"

"Give me your phone." She cut me off.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Your phone?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, right." I felt like an idiot. Again. I gave her my phone and she typed her number in it.

After she gave my phone back, we said good bye and she jogged away.

And I couldn't stop grinning. My mouth was paining but I didn't care. But soon the grin wiped off my face when I saw Bella's boyfriend glaring at me.

Shit.


End file.
